


Last Goodbyes

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: The Force Awakens Skysolo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tries to leave and Han does what he can to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> The Force Awakens as dragged me deep into Star Wars now and here I am with a new OTP. This is my first complete Star Wars fic so be gentle with me. 
> 
> I'd like to give a big thanks to my friend Rie for [prompting me](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/137302537471/14-and-15-for-skysolo-feel-free-to-combine-or-so) for this fic and being so encouraging through the whole writing process. I also want to thank my friends Storm and Nelson for helping me as well.

Luke heard Leia leave the house as he stuffed the last of what he needed into his bag. There wasn’t much to pack up since he never bothered to unpack when Han and Leia brought him to stay here with them. As soon as he arrived, he knew he wouldn’t be staying for very long. He couldn’t. Everything that had happened with Ben was still too fresh and he couldn’t take another moment of being around his sister and old friend. It was too much for him.

Luke slung the bag over his shoulder as he left his room. He quietly made his way to the front door of the house. As he rounded the corner, he saw Han sitting in the chair closest to the door. He was leaning over, elbows resting on his knees and head bowed. Luke wasn’t even surprised Han was there waiting.

The older man slowly looked up at him when he heard him approach. He glanced from Luke’s face to the bag that has hanging from his shoulder. “So, you’re just going to run away without a word to your sister…or me?” he asked. Han kept his face expressionless but his eyes showed the hurt he was feeling.

Luke dropped his gaze, gripping the bag strap tighter. “I thought it might be easier.”

“Easier for who?”

Luke didn’t reply; he knew he was taking the coward’s way out.

Han sighed as he pushed himself out of the chair and he walked toward Luke. “How is this supposed to be easier? How is leaving going to solve anything?”

“I failed, Han. I’ve failed everyone. My students, they’re all gone now,” Luke said and then paused to look up at him before continuing. “I failed you and Leia as well with what happened to him.”

“And your idea is to pack up and leave?” Han asked, not wanting to believe it.

Luke stared at Han. This was why he wanted to leave without seeing either of them. Han wasn’t getting it, or he just didn’t want to. “I can’t stay here anymore.”

“You’ve hardly even been here!” Han interrupted.

 Luke shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve already made up my mind and I’m going.”

Han reached out and placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. His grasp was firm, holding on to him as if it would keep Luke from leaving. “This isn’t like you, Luke. I can’t believe you’re giving up like this. Aren’t you going to try and help get Ben back, like how you were able to help your father?”

“This is different, Han. There’s nothing I can do for him from here. Maybe I might be able to find a way to make things right somewhere else.” Luke tried to sidestep around Han, shrugging his hand of his shoulder, but Han wouldn’t let him pass. “Han, let me leave. You know you can’t force me to stay.”

Han put his hands on his hips, his brows furrowing. “No, I can’t but I’m hoping I can make you change your mind.”

“It’s too late for that,” Luke said as he walked past Han, who didn’t try to stop him this time.

Han turned and watched Luke. Just as he reached the door, he called out, “Stay with me dammit!”

Luke froze. He could feel the pain and anguish Han was going through. “Han…” he tried but failed to find the words to say.

When Han remained quiet, Luke glanced over his shoulder. “H-hey, why are you crying?” he asked, turning around to face Han. He took a step forward but stopped himself from advancing further.

Han’s emotionless facade was broken as tears were starting to roll down his face but he wasn’t bothered enough to wipe them away. “I’ve just lost my son. I can’t lose you too.”

Luke wasn’t expecting that. Yes, they’d been close friends for many years now. Sometimes they even went past that but that was when they were young and foolish. At least, that’s how Luke looked at it to keep himself from being too attached to those memories and feelings.

Luke wants to run to him and wrap his arms around him to comfort him. It broke his heart to see Han like this. But he had to remain strong in his decision. If he walked over to Han right now, he wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t give into those emotions.

“What if I joined you? We’ll take the _Falcon_ and I can help you with whatever you need to do. Just the two of us,” Han said, breaking the silence.

Luke sighed. He would love for Han to join him if circumstances were different. He always thought about what it would be like if they just took off one day in the _Millennium Falcon_ together; just traveling and rolling with whatever came their way. But Luke had to take this trip on his own and try to find the first Jedi Temple. Maybe then he could make things right.

“Han, we both can’t leave. You’ve got to stay here for Leia. You can’t just run off on her.”

“But you can?” Han said, anger seeping into his voice. When Luke didn’t reply, he continued. “Come on, kid, just stay. We can come up with a plan and save the day, just like we used to.” Han was getting desperate. He had a bad feeling that if Luke walked out that door right now, he’d never see him again and he couldn’t let that happen.

Luke almost gave in right there. Almost.

“Take care, Han. Tell Leia I love her.” He turned back to the door and heard Han move toward him.

“That’s all you have to say to me, after everything we’ve been through together?”

“Somethings are better left unsaid. Goodbye, Han.”

Before Han could reply, Luke was out the door.

He didn’t look back as he made his way down the path toward his ship that was ready for him. He got a good distance away from the house before he heard Han chasing after him, calling his name. Luke kept moving forward, not once glancing back. He hoped he could reach his ship before Han caught up to him.

Luke got his wish as he climbed up into the cockpit. As he strapped himself in, he looked down to see Han reach the ship. Luke watched him for a moment as he stood there; still calling his name even though he couldn’t hear him. Luke hated for this to be the way he left things with Han. It wasn’t fair. Maybe he could make it up to him when he returned, whenever that was.

As he started up the ship, he glanced down for one last look at the man he loved and saw a broken man before him. He tore his eyes away from Han as the ship rose up into the air and with that; Luke was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have part 2 to this up next next Thursday.


End file.
